TIMELESS CHAPTER ONE, BEST FAN-FIC
by timeless4u
Summary: Lucy is in trouble, who saves her?
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS Ch1!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own a anything except me and my crazy mind.**  
**A/N heeeey! First time writing fanfiction sooo. A little grace please!? You know the 15th chapter might just contain a surprise in the authors note! So at least I'm going to TRY to make this as polished as possible! By the way all dates are made up (and towns). Sooooo Anyway...! On with the show!**  
Wyatt, Lucy and Rufus had landed in France, 1978. The year of the war that France realized they were more powerful then they thought, by defeating Ireland and making them look like fools. And demolishing any trade possible with the melishitia.

"Well do any of us know how to speak French? Cause I skipped that class in high school." Rufus started to say before he was cut off by Lucy and Wyatt simultaneously. "I know how to speak Fren... Lucy trailed off. "Well ma'am so do I," he winked at her. "so Rufus... He turned to Rufus who was unbuckling himself from the pilot seat, you will get a quick 101 lesson in French," and proceeded to talk to him. Lucy started to think about Amy, and how much she missed her, how much Amy would understand that her mother never would. A tear started to form in the corner of her eye just thinking about Amy's smile and graceful laugh, an the way her eyes twinkled when...Lucy shook her head to clear the memories. and looked up to see Rufus and Wyatt staring at her. "We should get going, not a lot of time to waste". "Right," Rufus said with a twist of his head. Wyatt only helped her unbuckle, "Lucy are you alright? You seem kind of far off. Anything we need to know?"  
"No. I just got little sick here." "Hm," Was all he said as he helped her down from the lifeboat. "Oh," Lucy bent down as soon as she got down. A little more dizzy then usual, Rufus glanced at her. "Lucy? You don't look that well." "I'm fine" she said as she brushed herself off.

"I do believe that Flynn would go to the nearest town." "Which would be what?" Rufus asked. "The great town known as Jamestown" Rufus snorted "why would they name a town that? its so original" "Well the original name was smokersville, which no one liked, believe me! but cigarettes were first invented here and so everyone started smoking, earning its name smokersville. but then they changed it."

"Learn something new every day Apparently." Wyatt said "but out of all the places why would Flynn choose here?" "Well the queen drives on this town today so my guess is that he will assassinate her because she is part of ritten house." Lucy started walking," b-b-but." Lucy stopped and took a breath. "Sorry guys i guess I'm just tired." Lucy took one step and her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall. "LUCY!"! Wyatt rushed forward to catch her.  
**A/N HEEEEEY! So you made it. Tell me what you think. Like? Love? Hate? Even criticism will help should I write more? Tell meee! I'm dieing to know! Thank you guys so much for everything! Byyyyyeee! (•_•|**


	2. TIMELESS CHAPTER TWO! BEST FAN-FIC

**TIMELESS Ch 2!**  
**A/N: well, if your reading chapter 2 you must have liked it and want more, soooooo, thanks! I appreciate all you readers out there and your stories! Love you all! Now on to chapter 2!**

"LUCY!" Wyatt rushed forward to catch her falling body. "Lucy! Come on, wake up!" Wyatt checked her pulse "Rufus her pulse is barely holding on." "wait, look at this," he gently plucks a tiny needle out of her arm. They looked at each other with horrified looks. "We have to get her back, but I might be too stressful!?" "Well that's a chance we will have to take." "Come on" he said in a strained voice as him and Rufus picked her up. they carefully set her in her seat, Wyatt buckled her up then checked her pulse again. "Ruuufus she's losing strength she might not make it in time...!" Panic started to seep into his voice, "Lucy, Come on wake up!" "Hope she holds on because its gonna be a rough ride."

The lifeboat popped back into mason industries. "What's going on? Why..." Agent Christofer ran towards the lifeboat, upon seeing Lucy she started to command everyone around her a job. Wyatt carried Lucy out onto a stretcher. Jiya ran to Rufus, "what happened!? Is she ok?" "Well she was unusually queasy, then dizzy, then she just passed out." "Anything different?" Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, i have it, Rufus fished through his pocket, "it was a dart or something, but it could have been just a piece of wood or a sliver." That still doesn't explain why. Rufus said

"YES! It does, it makes perfect sense! Flynn wants to get you off his tail and what better way then to take Lucy out and make you come back to present day! I got to tell agent Christopher " When jiya turned around the agent was right there. "I heard it all, it makes sense, but are you guys sure?" "positive" they responded in infusion "good, I will tell the paramedics right away. Oh and jiya, before I forget, track Flynn down would you? Please?" "No problem boss". Suddenly a piercing scream rang through the area. Wyatt took off in the direction of her screams. "Lucy!" They (the paramedics) had Lucy held down and were giving her a shot to counteract the poison given to her by Flynn. One of the paramedics approached mason who was backed in a corner, watching. "she wasn't given much poison but it was enough to hurt her system badly, she will be in a coma and there is no way to tell is she will wake out of it." "Wait," Wyatt put out his hand. "There is no way to know wether she will make it!?" "Sir we know she will make it, now it's just a question wether she will wake up of not"  
A/N well, will she wake up? What do YOU think? Oh the suspense almost kills me. ;) but hey sooooo much less to chapter 15! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I had fun writing it sooo! Thanks you guys! :)


End file.
